Survivors, Comrades, or Friends?
by Wolfwind97
Summary: A year after everybody from Flight 29 was returned to their home, every survivor receives a terrifying text message. One of them has been captured and only has two weeks to live? Will the others intervene? Which survivor's heart contains the most loyalty?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Flight 29 Down was one of the most awesome shows ever! Anyway, this takes place after they are rescued.**

***Lex***

The police car stopped in front of my house with Daley and I in the backseat. I jumped out and ran to my mother and wrapped my arms around her tightly. "I missed you so much!" She said and let go of me to hug Daley. This was the moment I desired to have while I was back on the island, but I felt bad for leaving the island. In a way, it had become our home away from home and it was weird to not see my friends everyday. A day has passed and I already miss them.

***Daley***

I could not believe we had finally made it back home, but I was extremely happy. My brother was happy and we are reunited with our mother. Now, I just wish dad was still alive. I wondered how mom was able to stand the emotional pain of our disappearance, but I will never ask. What my mother went through is just as tragic as what Lex and I experianced, but we will make it through this harsh time.

***Nathan***

My parents. I thought I would never see them again, but here they are standing in front of me. My mother was crying and my father had a relieved look on his face. We hugged and went inside the house. Everything was how I remembered it, but it felt like unfamiliar territory. _Do I really miss the place I was stranded? _This one question has plagued my mind since we were rescued. _Will I ever have the opportunity to return? _

***Melissa***

The morning after we were all rescued, I realized I had awaken in my own bed. However, I could not face the fact that I was a stranger in my own home. After being on that island for a month, I started to grow used to the environment. Now, it feels like I do not belong here. _I wonder if the others feel the same way? If they do, will I be able to talk to them, see them, soon?_

***Eric***

Finally I was back in familiar territory: my home. It felt good to be back, but I feel lonely. My parents and other friends do not understand what it was like on that island and how I have changed a little. They see me as the teen I was before I boarded Flight 29 Dwn. After my experiances, I did change. Whether for the better or worse, I do not know. The moon rose high in the sky and I crawled out through my window to sit on the roof, remembering the month I spent with my newfound friends on the island where the Hotel Tango stood.

***Jackson***

It feels strange to not have people seeking your guidance everyday, a major change to my life. Yet, I feel relieved. I no longer have the responsibility of caring for others, which is what makes me the person I am. My foster parents do not understand what it felt like to have the weight of the world on their shoulders and they never asked me about my time on the island. It seemed like they did not care about the details. Honestly, I do not care either; I'm alive as well as the others and that is all that truly matters in the end.

**~One Year Later: Summertime~**

***Nathan***

I called Daley immediately after receiving the text message. Her mom answered, "Is Daley home?" Her mom took Daley the phone, "Daley? Get your cell phone. There should be a text message. Just read it."

"Okay. Nathan, what is this about?" Daley asked. "Okay, I am looking at the message."

"Read it, Daley." I said.

A few seconds later, she gasped. "Oh my god, Nathan... What are we going to do?"

"We're going to the police. You're the closest to them, Daley. Get there and show them the message, I will call the others and see if they have the text." I replied.

"Okay." She hung up and I looked at the message one last time.

_Flight 29 survivors,_

_You have experianced a terrible ordeal, care to experiance it again?I fear you will not be able to decline out generous offer. If you refuse to return to the island, then we will kill this person. I think you will recognize him despite all the blood... We'll keep him alive for exactly two weeks starting from when this message was sent. If you are not here in two weeks, he will suffer a terrible death. What will your choice be? Save yourself or save the one you looked up to? _

Below the message was a photo of Jackson shirtless and covered in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I know I should have updated a lot sooner, but I honestly forgot about writing this story. Now, here we go again! I must thank all of my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters. On with the story! Again, sorry for the long wait!**

***Jackson***

I woke up. That is the best way I can describe it right now. I woke up and I was in a different place with unfamiliar people. We were inside a building and, once my eyes adjusted, I recognized the room I was in: I was in one of the rooms at the Hotel Tango. Realizing this, I tried to move, only to learn my hands were tied behind my back and I was lying on the dirty ground. The more I struggled, the more I came to accept the fact that I wasn't going to break the binds on my wrists and feet. The noise of footsteps came closer to me and, finally, I saw a pair of boots in front of my face. I looked up at the person and saw he was a man dressed in black. "Who are you?" I asked, my voice cracking from the lack of water. The man didn't answer, so I asked another question, "Why did you bring me back here?"

The man's face was expressionless, his eyes showing no emotion, "We're going to prove to you that your so-called friends don't care about you and we may even kill you in the process."

"Somebody will come for me." I stated.

The man shook his head, "Nobody will come for you. You are unwanted by the people you care about the most. You're all alone-"

"I don't believe you." I interrupted. "Now, why did you bring me back _here _of all places?"

The man began to walk away, but turned around to look at me. "This is where it all started." With that said, the man left and I was left alone to wonder if anybody _was _coming to get me off this island.

***Taylor***

"What do you mean we're going after him? The police won't help us until Jackson is missing for over twenty-four hours! Besides, how would we even get there?" I asked Nathan and Daley.

Nathan argued, "Does it matter how we're going to get there? He's our friend and we need to find him before he is killed! The only thing we have to do is get a flight to that island."

"From who?" I asked.

"Who do you think?" Nathan asked.

It took me a second to understand, "Oh no, I'm _not _letting the crazy pilot fly me anywhere else."

"Not even for Jackson?" Daley asked.

I was torn, I wanted to help but I didn't know how I could; besides, I normally got in the way. However, Jackson was kind of like a friend to me, so I felt like I owed it to him. "Fine, but I'm only doing this for Jackson."

Both Daley and Nathan nodded as a car pulled up at my house. Melissa jumped out of the drivers side and Eric practically fell out of the passenger seat. "Please tell me this is some sick joke." Melissa said, but we all just looked at her with serious expressions. Her face fell and her eyes watered, but she managed to regain her composure. "Okay, so what are we going to do?"

"We're going to get him back. The police are unwilling to help us, so we'll have to do it ourself." Daley stated.

Eric looked at her like she was crazy, "And we're going to get there how?"

"You'll find out soon, Eric, that is, if you're even coming." Nathan stated.

Eric sighed and thought for a moment, "Even though the creepy text is practically telling us it's a trap... Yeah, I'll go. So, we're going back..."

Everybody nodded in agreement, not really believing they would ever set foot on that island again. Melissa spoke up, "What's our first move?"

"We go talk to the pilot that took us to the island in the first place." Nathan stated and everybody got in their cars and left to start their journey. I followed the others in my car to where the crazy pilot lived and wondered if we were doing the right thing.

**So... what do you think will happen next?**

**Will the pilot fly them back to the island or will he refuse?**

**What will happen to Jackson?**

**Who will survive this ordeal?**


End file.
